The Arrangement
by secretcitrus
Summary: AU/ Elena Gilbert is a successful surgeon who doesn't have time to search for Mr. Right. Damon Salvatore's father has passed and in order to obtain inheritance, he has some strange conditions to follow. Maybe Elena and Damon can come to some sort of arrangement so that they can both get what they want?
1. The Arrangement Prologue

There was no other way to say it: Elena Gilbert was finally ready. She completed her residency. She was comfortable in her career and her life. It was time to start thinking about her future and she couldn't wait for a man to save her. It was time she took matters into her own hands and get it done the only way she knew how.

She tapped her foot restlessly as her tests came back. The doctor came back to her ever so slowly.

"You're fertile Elena, you are completely ready for insemination."

Elena wouldn't ovulate for a few more weeks so she set the appointment for a month away, hoping that nothing would happen between now and then. She was excited. No, more than excited. She was going to become a mommy. Her friends and family were very accepting of the idea, they had just wanted her to be happy. While they wished she would do it the traditional way, they also understood why she wouldn't.

For the first time ever walking into her empty home, she felt hopeful, that maybe it wouldn't always be so empty.

Damon tapped his foot against the ground. His father passed due to complications during a heart bypass procedure. Before he passed, his father was none to pleased with Damon's habits so he doubted seriously that any inheritance money came his way. Not like it mattered, he still owned the most popular bar in town so he was well off. Stefan was next to him with his face in his hands anxiously waiting to see how this would turn out.

"Stefan, you received full inheritance with no conditions," the lawyer said.

"What do you mean no conditions?" Damon asked sharply.

"Well, sometimes when someone is leaving a will, such as this one, in order to receive the inheritance, certain requirements must be met. In this case Giuseppe made it to where you couldn't get your inheritance until you married and had a child. If such requirements aren't met within a three year time frame, it will default to be split between the rest of the recipients of his will."

"What," Damon said lowly, "I have to do what?"

Stefan couldn't help but smirk. He knew Damon would fail. Damon never loved anyone and there was no way he could just marry someone. He knew him all too well. Giuseppe really outdone him this time.

"Well, you have to marry and-"

"Save it. I heard you. Three years to marry someone and have a child? A living, breathing, screaming, crying baby? To receive inheritance? What is it?"

"Well, it's the Salvatore Estate and a quarter million."

"Quarter million? Well," he slapped Stefan's shoulder, "would you be my best man brother?"


	2. The Arrangement Chapter 1

Elena wasn't paying attention as she walked down the narrow sidewalk from the clinic. She was too excited, she texted Caroline and Bonnie to meet her at The Grill as soon as possible to relay the good news when she bumped heads with a stranger.

"Hey! Could you at least watch where you are going?" his cold blue eyes stared at her while he snapped.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to run into you," she said sheepishly. He scoffed in annoyance and they continued on. Elena hopped on the barstool and Bonnie slid in beside her. A few minutes later Caroline joined them. She told them everything, her brown waves were bouncing with excitement as she gushed every word about her appointment.

"It's a big step Elena, but I think you're ready," Caroline said.

"I can't wait to meet baby Gilbert!" Bonnie said.

After catching up Bonnie and Caroline politely extricated themselves and went home but Elena stayed on her stool. She figured this would most likely be her last drink so she decided she would make it good.

"Whiskey sour please," she said without looking up.

When the glass slid down the bar she looked up and saw him. The man with the raven hair and blue eyes who yelled at her on the sidewalk. He caught her eyes and his mouth dropped just the slightest. She threw her head back and chugged it. She slid the glass back and slapped a ten dollar bill on the bar before hopping off the barstool. She made it three steps outside before he caught her wrist.

"Excuse me!"

"Hi sorry, I, I don't know if you remember but we bumped heads and I yelled at you. I just wanted to apologize to you for treating you like that. I'm having a really crappy day," his eyebrows furrowed at her before glancing down at the sidewalk.

"I- It's okay, it's not a big deal. We all have bad days sometimes. So you work at the Grill now?"

"You could say that. You come here often?"

"Sometimes. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Maybe," he said.

She started to walk away when he shouted, "I never caught your name!"

"I never threw it!" she smiled before walking off.


	3. The Arrangement Chapter 2

The next day Elena tried her best to save this patient. He was walking across campus to English 101 when he was hit by a car. The kid's brain was exposed and the best she could do was hold his hand while he begged her to tell his mom he loved her. She promised him that she would. And she did. His mother fell to her knees and sobbed. For thirty minutes until a family member picked her up and brought her home. Elena couldn't imagine what she was going through. And she never wanted to but if she had a child, it was completely possible. There's no guarantee of tomorrow. She didn't know if she could handle loving a child so much and then potentially lose them. What if she shouldn't go through with it? She made her way to The Grill to think on it. She needed a drink desperately after the day she had.

"Whiskey sour?" he smirked.

"Something stronger. Especially after the day I've had."

He poured her a glass of Everclear and propped his elbows on the bar and rested his face in his hands.

"Tell me about it."

She drank half of it and looked at him somberly.

"I am a surgeon. Today this college kid was hit by a car. It was bad, you could see his bones. His brain. His last words was him asking me to tell his mom he loved her. And I told her. This woman, she, she- I can't even explain it. She looked like she had died too. I've been thinking about having a child of my own but now I'm not so sure, what if? What if that happens to me? She was all alone."

"I know it's hard but, at least your boyfriend would be there for you," he straightened up.

"Yeah no, it's not really like that," she looked at the ground.

He looked at her in bewilderment.

"I'm planning on being inseminated. Yeah I know, not particularly traditional but, I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for some man to sweep me off my feet."

"Inseminated?"

"Yeah it's where-"

"I know what it means," he interrupted. A devilish plan brewing in the forefront of his mind.

"You want a baby?"

"Yes, that's kind of the point of being inseminated."

"Have mine," he looked at her.

She threw her head back in laughter but when she came up, she noticed the dead serious look on his face.

"You can't be serious? I don't even know you! I don't even know your name!"

"And you know the sperm donors and their names?"

"No, but at least I know they don't have aids."

"Wow, judgy much?" he smirked, "You want a baby, I want a baby, it's a win win scenario."

"You want a baby?" She asked.

"More or less, yeah. While you're at it would you marry me?"

"And that's my cue to leave," she said getting up.

"I'll pay you," he said.

"With your bartender pay? I think I'm good."

He jetted infront of her.

"I'm not a bartender, I own this bar. Just hear me out, I think we can both get what we are looking for."

He guided her to a booth where they could speak privately.

"You have sixty seconds, and that's only because I'm drunk, so I suggest you better make this worth my time," she said.

"Here's the cliff notes version Judgy, my father was a billionaire. Owned Salvatore Logging Industries, and he died a month ago. We finally get our inheritance and do you know what the conditions are to get mine? I have to be wed, and have a baby within three years. Or the money goes bye bye to my baby brother."

"How much money are we talking?"

"Quarter million, Think about what baby Judgy Salvatore's life would be like with just a fraction of that money. And a dad? I don't know but beats sperm donor everyday."

A dad. That sobered her up. In every other scenario her baby would never have a dad, but in this one, they could.

"You would be a part of the baby's life?"

"Of course. Are you in Judgy?"

"Quit calling me that," she said.

"Well I don't know your name what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Your fiance I guess."

"You're in?"

"For now, let's hope I don't have a change of heart by the time this Everclear wears off. It's Elena by the way. Elena Gilbert."

"Damon. What time can I stop by your place tomorrow, my brother is a lawyer and I'm sure I can get him to draft up an NDA and a contract by the afternoon.

"You want to come to my house. Absolutely not," she said.

"Well why not, we are to be betrothed?"

She sighed heavily and they exchanged contact information. By the time she woke up the next morning her head was clear. She hadn't changed her mind. Was she crazy? Yes. Insane? Absolutely. But you couldn't say she wasn't dedicated to her future child. As sad as it sounded, she genuinely thought this would be the only way she would ever get married, even if it was a giant hoax.


	4. The Arrangement Chapter 3

Damon pulled up to the ranch house in a baby blue 1969 Chevy Convertible Camaro with the smuggest look on his face.

He knocked cheerfully on the door and Elena opened it with an annoyed grimace.

"My love," he winked as he brushed past her. God he was cocky.

He sat at the table and opened a manila folder with an assortment of documents.

"Ok, here is the Non Disclosure Agreement, basically if you blab to anyone, and I mean anyone, about this being a scam. You agree to sign sole custody of the aforementioned child. However if you blab before conception, you agree to pay a fine of $500,000."

She breathed heavily and closed her eyes as she signed, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"As per the terms of my inheritance, I must be wed, produce a child with wife and stay married for a minimum of one year with the child. During this year, no parties will partake in adulterous activities and remain faithful to uphold the balance of the home. Namely for the child. Party B, that's you Elena by the way, will take residence with Party A, me, until the parties are separated. Custody of the child will be discussed after birth. Party A must have Party B impregnated by the end of September-"

"That's three months from now!"

"Don't worry, my swimmers are strong and fast, anyways before I was so rudely interrupted. Both parties will treat the marriage as such until properly divorced yada yada. Here, Party B will receive $62,500 for compliance of upholding their end of the contract, in addition to child support and any other amenities needed. If after a year and two weeks that the parties collectively agree to continue the marriage, the contract will be nullified and will no longer be legal in a court of law. If for whatever reason Party B cannot meet the terms of conception, a new contract will be created in order to accommodate those changes. Are you ready to sign?"

Caroline and Bonnie would kill her if they knew but they weren't here so she signed her name.

"So, tomorrow at seven, can I pick you up and take you out?"

"Like on a date?" she asked.

"Yeah. We should probably get to know each other some before we get married."

"Totally. Okay, tomorrow at seven, I will be ready."


	5. The Arrangement Chapter 4

All Elena told her friends and family was that she met someone and she was going out on a date with them. What she didn't tell them was that she was engaged to them and that they were virtual strangers.

Damon appeared to the door in his black leather jacket, black shirt and jeans with his

hair pushed out of his face. His eyes were nervous and he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Elena had put on the slightest bit of makeup before slipping into a black dress that stopped short above her knees. It was black with roses patterned onto it and a mesh waist. It hugged her curves delightfully in all the right places.

"You look great," he said softly, drinking her in. She grabbed his arm and he led her to his car.

They pulled into a quaint italian restaurant. They ordered their drinks and nervously snacked on breadsticks. When the waiter came to take their order Elena and Damon quipped at the same time.

"Eggplant parmesan!"

"Make that two," Damon said nervously.

"So you're an eggplant kind of girl?" he asked.

"Oh you're not? You don't like eggplant," she realized.

"No, I love it. Just taking notes. Mental notes. For the future," he smirked.

"Oh for our second date?"

"Well if I'm going to marry you and be the father of your children, then I guess I better know your favorites."

"Children?"

"Twins run in my family. Sometimes," he grinned sheepishly. But it's not what he meant. He slipped up, but he just knew there was something about her.

"So, what got you into the bar business?"

"Alcoholism. Why a surgeon?"

"My father was one. He and my mom passed away in a car crash, and I always wanted to be one."

"I'm sorry for your loss," his blue eyes gazed downwards. He meant it. That much she could tell, he was genuinely sincere.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. Not like your dad," she said.

"Well, we weren't all that close, I almost feel relieved."

"Why, what happened between you two?" she asked curiously.

"He convinced me to do a tour in Iraq. I became a Navy Seal. I couldn't stomach hand to hand combat. So I learned how to take apart bombs, put bombs together. They would-" he gulped wincing, "they would strap bombs to children, and sometimes I didn't have enough time to disable them so I would have to leave. One day, our camp was raided, and I wouldn't shoot, I couldn't do it. I got shot in the leg. The bullet shattered the bones in my leg and I was honorably discharged after two years of service. After I healed up, he wanted me to go back. But I wouldn't. I couldn't, I was so messed up that I turned to alcohol. Then I put it down and just bought the bar."

"Wow Damon, I, I am so sorry."

The waiter showed up with their eggplant parmesan and their sordid conversation is put on pause while they begin to dig in.

"So what's your story?" Damon asked after a few bites.

"Well, my parents died on a bridge, and it was raining. My aunt Jenna on my mother's side raised me and my brother Jeremy with her now husband Alaric. They now have two children together. Twins. Before I graduated high school, I found out that I am not my parents' biological child. I am actually the child of my dad's brother and some random girl he shacked up with. Ironically enough, that woman is Alaric's dead ex wife. Small world. After I found that out, My uncle father died from cancer at the same time my best friend's mom died from cancer. My other best friend is super in love with my little brother and that's not weird at all."

"Well, it's good to know that I am not the only damaged goods around," Damon said raising his glass to Elena's.

After they set their glasses down, three girl's walk up to the table and they are scantily clad. One is a blond, one is a brunette, and the other has black straight hair.

"April!" he says fake excitedly.

"It's Brianna dipshit, why didn't you call me?"

"Didn't I?"

"No, I went to the bathroom after we made love, and you left and never called me back," she said."

"Ah, Brianna," he says with clarity.

Before he can elaborate she slaps him hard across the cheek.

"I deserved that," he said.

The brunette slapped him, "manslut."

"I probably deserved that too," he grimaced.

The black haired woman slapped him, "And I want my jacket back."

"I don't even remember her honestly," he glances at her rear, "oh, I do remember that one actually. She cried after."

Elena was stunned to say the least, and disappointed.

"And now the real reason of why you had to pay someone to marry you, turns out you exhausted all of your options? Well this was fun. But it's time I split. Important surgery in the morning," Elena says getting up.

"Elena-"

"Save it Damon, you don't have to woo me or play pretend. You just have to give me a baby," she walked off. Damon paid the bill and tipped the waitress generously before leaving the restaurant shortly after her. Elena was twenty odd feet in front of him but he noticed someone tailing her. He quickened his pace so that the distance was ten feet. Then eight feet. He approached her asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm heading home. Just had a date. Thank you though."

"And you're walking home alone all by yourself? Must not have been that great of a date. It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to walk at night all by yourself."

"It went fine," she said almost defensively.

"I bet I could make your night better," he said getting closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked. She brushed his arm off and said, "No thank you."

Damon could feel jealousy and hot rage rising in his throat.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "come on, don't be like that."

Damon interjected punching the man in the face. Blood splattered onto the ground. The man fell on his rear and Damon shook his knuckles out saying, "she said no."

"Yo what the hell is your problem," he stood up.

"You. You're my problem," his icy stare burned coldly into the man's dirty brown eyes. They began walking towards each other fists clenched when Elena tugged on Damon's waist.

"Damon, stop, look at me."

His glare was concentrated on the man he was about to beat to a pulp.

"Look at me," she said firmly and he did. Looking at her began to calm his nerves a bit.

"Wait you know this guy?"

"I'm her fiance dipshit," he spat.

"I don't see a ring," he smirked.

"No? But you will see stars soon," Damon started towards him but Elena stopped him.

"Damon stop, we are going home. Enough," she said.

They walked back to his car and he drove her home. The car ride was thickly quiet. Pissed didn't fully encompass exactly what Elena felt. Who the hell did Damon think he was? Once they got inside she dropped her keys in the bowl on her counter and let her frustrations loose.

"You followed me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why?!" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, to make sure creeps like that don't rape you!"

"Oh, you mean creeps like you?" she was exasperated.

"Creep? No, all those women practically begged me to do the things to them that I did," he smirked devilishly.

"You're a pig," she said.

"You're seriously mad at me?" he crossed over to her and glared into her eyes. They were inches apart. He could the the hot rage emanating from her skin.

"I just saved you!" he shouted, "a thank you would be nice!"

"Oh? You want me to say thank you? For what? Punching some random dude in the face? I could have handled myself," she stood her ground.

"Oh, right, sorry I didn't know I was in the midst of a warrior princess, my bad. Maybe next time I won't protect you and you will get raped. If that's what you want," his lips curled.

"Oh because you know what I want now? You don't know half of what I want," she said her anger starting to ebb.

"Course I do, you want what we all want," he softened.

"Humor me, and what do I want Damon Salvatore?"

He closed the distance between them and sighed, his eyes traced over her beautiful innocent face before he spoke.

"You want what everyone wants. You want a love that consumes you, passion, adventure, and maybe even a little danger," he said in a low gravelly voice.

Her breath caught in her throat. In an instant she went from furious and enraged, to wobbly and nervous.

"Is that what you want?"

"Maybe," he whispered taking her hand. He kissed her knuckles and slipped off her ring. It was a simple sterling silver ring with a blue sapphire in the middle.

"Damon that my mother's-"

"I'll give it back. Promise, scout's honor and all," he winked.

She hated how he made her knees weak. She hated how there was something about him. She hated that he got everything he wanted. She hated that she sympathized for him. She would never admit, but she hated how she wasn't completely doubting the situation altogether.


	6. The Arrangement Chapter 5

"I'm on my way there now Care. Yes, pulling in, okay I see you. Bonnie's holding the booth? Okay. Parking," she clicked the red button. Bonnie and Caroline were dying to know what happened on the date and she couldn't keep secrets from them. When she read the fine print the NDA was specifically garnered towards media outlets. So, she decided that she could at the least tell Caroline and Bonnie. She needed her best friends. They squeezed into an Applebee's booth. Elena's feet were aching after a 6 hour long surgery. The surgery went well but she was still grateful to be sitting.

"So, tell us everything," Caroline said sipping her sprite.

"Well, so, it's kind of complicated. I am engaged."

Bonnie laughed first, after they finished and realized Elena was deathly serious.

"You can't be serious! Engaged!"

"Shh!" Elena loudly whispered loudly. Glancing around to make sure no one overheard and would report back to Damon.

"I'll explain everything," Elena said.

"Well, get to it," Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "this had better be good."

"So I met him in the street. We bumped into each other after my appointment. He was a jerk. After you left the bar, I realized he was the bartender, he apologized, we flirted a bit. And then nothing."

"Okay, can we get to the part where you get engaged to this dude after one date?" Care said.

"I lost a patient. I couldn't save him. He was hit by a car. There was nothing I could do but make him comfortable. I watched his mom fall apart. I decided to go get a drink and mull over whether or not I was mentally ready to be a mother. I want it so bad you guys. I'm so ready," she sighed.

"We get that, but what does that have to do with Damon?"

"When I got to the bar and had that drink, he was there. We talked. I told him about the patient, about whether or not I wanted to go through with the insemination. Then he offered to be the father of my child."

"So that's it? The first guy that offers to be your baby daddy, you're going to marry him? Elena-" Bonnie said.

"No. Turns out Damon comes from money and his dad died. He left him an inheritance. Not just any inheritance. He left conditions. He has three years to be married and have a kid or he loses a quarter million and an old mansion. It's a win win scenario. Look, if I were to be inseminated, I would have to pay a lot of money and my child would never have a father. In this case, I get paid, and my child has a kid. After a year and two weeks we will divorce and it will all be fine," Elena explained.

"Elena, I know you think-" Caroline started.

"Guys, I like him. I really like him so far. Just promise you won't tell anyone? I signed an NDA and a contract. I just couldn't keep a secret like this from you," her eyes were anxiously looking at them. She needed their support.

Caroline sighed, "Let's just hope he's not a psychotic killer."

"He's a vet, who left, because he couldn't kill."

"That's promising," Bonnie said.

They all shared a laugh and the rest of the late lunch was spent talking about Caroline meeting this guy who works at her parent's ranch upstate. Klaus. Or something like that.


	7. The Arrangement Chapter 6

Damon was sitting on the swing on Elena's front porch.

"Damon what are you-"

He walked over to her raising up a little box in his hand, "I told you I would bring it back. I needed it for reference."

"Reference?"

He slipped the ring on her right hand and dropped to his knee and grabbed her left hand.

"Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

"Why yes, Damon Salvatore, I would be honored to be your lawfully wedded wife."

She smiled at him while biting back a giggle.

He opened the box and his blue eyes watched her nervously. She sharply exhaled when she saw the beautiful ring. It was a fourteen karat white gold diamond ring set. It was gorgeous. She flexed her fingers and bit her lip while he slid the ring on her finger. He stood up in front of her. Not knowing if he should kiss her because after all, it's not like it was a true proposal.

"I wanted to be able to tell our child that I got on my knee and proposed to you. I figured the mother of my child should at least be properly proposed to," he half smiled. His half smile was beginning to grow on her.

"It's beautiful Damon," she said staring at the glorious stone.

"I had a little bit of help. There was this girl there. She talked me into this specific ring. She had blond hair, what was her name? Karen? No. Caroline. Yes, Caroline. She said she was in there shopping for something for her grandmother or something."

"That would be my Caroline."

"That's going to be awkward later," he said.

"Not exactly," Elena began, "I may have told Bonnie and Caroline," she clasped her hands together and wrung them nervously.

"You did what Gilbert?"

"Don't worry they won't tell anyone. I swear," she said.

"Tomorrow, six o clock, my place. We are breaking the news to my brother first."

"What about your mom?"

"Unless you feel like stopping by the cemetery afterwards, that won't be necessary."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said.

"It's okay, looks like we do have something in common after all, we are both orphans."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked at her, and she tried her best not to melt in his eyes. His pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with his thumb before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said as if he was reading her apprehensive mind. He knew exactly what to say. She nodded and he walked out the door. She tried not to get so wrapped up in him, because she couldn't all the way trust him. Not after the reputation he carried.


	8. The Arrangement Chapter 7

Stefan said nothing for the first couple of minutes. He didn't think his brother was actually going to pull this off but at the same time he knew he would. Damon always got what he wanted. There was something different about Elena that Stefan couldn't shake. He was drawn to her, and it made perfect sense why Damon was too. She was beautiful. She was smart. The fact that Stefan knew she was smart was the most confusing part of all, because he knew that she could see right through him. Yet she still agreed to marry him.

"So will you? Will you be my best man?" Damon asked again.

"Sure Damon, I'll be your best man," Stefan said with the slightest bit of contempt in his voice.

"We have a date. June 15th," Damon looked sweetly at Elena and smiled for effect.

When he did that, Stefan saw the visage of his brother, but he wasn't so sure he recognized him. It's like he could see Damon changing right before his very eyes. And no one knew but him.

"That's barely a month from now," Stefan exclaimed.

"Don't worry, my maid of honor slash wedding planner is very good at her job."

When they left Stefan's Elena felt better about telling someone. Getting the first shock out of the way. Now all she had to do was tell Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy. Damon and Elena had decided to head to Jenna's directly after telling Stefan. Her nerves were still wrecked and she was struggling to compose herself on the ride there. Damon noticed something was off about her. He could just tell. While he didn't know her, he felt like he did. He grabbed her face in his hands and spoke softly to her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"Let's just hope Ric doesn't try to kill you," Elena said.

"Yeah, that would put a damper on things wouldn't it?"

When they get there Jenna has everything ready. Bonnie and Jeremy are canoodling on the couch. The girls are playing hide and go seek and Alaric is pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"It's ready! Come get it while it's hot!" Jenna hollers from the kitchen. When she sees Elena she gives her a huge hug and she welcomes Damon warmly. As everyone begins eating, Jeremy clears his throat before speaking.

"I have an announcement," Jeremy says while Bonnie smiles nervously.

"Alright, what is it kiddo?" Ric says.

"Bonnie and I are moving in together. We found this really cool spot and we just got the keys today."

Jenna spoke first, "I mean, don't you guys think you're a little too young to be moving in and all that?"

"Yeah, well, we have been together for a few years and I'm graduating highschool next month so it just feels right to go to college together and move in. Ric, think about how expensive dorms are, this would be easier," Jeremy reasoned.

"Okay but-" Jenna started.

"But nothing, we are in love. And I am old enough to make decisions for myself. You aren't my parents!"

"You're in love right now! You two could move in and three weeks later hate each other! And as far as parents are concerned, we are your parents. Because I don't see anyone else around doing the damn job," She yelled firmly.

The room was deathly silent and Elena knew that if they didn't support Jeremy and Bonnie moving in, they definitely wouldn't support her and Damon. But this had to be gotten out of the way. She threw back the rest of her wine and said, "Damon and I are getting married next month."

Damon's eyes looked at Elena's sharply as Alaric's fork hit the ground.

"You're what?" Alaric asked.

"June 15th, we are getting married. Caroline is planning the whole thing. So will you go dress shopping with me Wednesday Jenna?"

"Will I go dre- hell no. Elena listen-"

"It's happening whether you want it to or not. So be there at the dress boutique Wednesday at 2 pm or don't. C'mon Damon, we have to get up early," Elena stood up while everyone sat at the table in utter shock.

"I was all about you telling them, but you didn't have to do it like that," Damon said trying to keep up with Elena.

"Yes I did Damon, trust me. They were going to try and talk us out of it. We will see what happens Wednesday. Even if they don't show, nothing is going to change. We are getting married and having this baby," she said.

He cocked his eyebrows and locked his jaw, "Yes, we are. Stay the night with me."

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Stay the night. In a month you will be moving in with me anyways. So stay the night. Break the ice and whatnot."

"Fine, but no funny business," Elena said buckling herself into her seat while Damon took off.

He smirked devilishly, "What Elena? Saving yourself for marriage?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window wondering where she went so wrong. When Damon passed the street that her house was on she spoke.

"Damon, where are you going, my house is right there," she pointed her thumb behind them.

"You said you were staying the night remember?"

"Yes, but I can't sleep in this?" she gestured to her tight dress.

"Then don't," he winked.

"Damon," her voice warned.

"Fine, you can just wear something of mine."

They continued on and eventually pulled up to Damon's place. It was a mansion. The Salvatore Estate Elena assumed. She had just realized in the couple weeks that she had known him, she never had been to his house. She walked in nervously and set her purse down on a table. He gave her the royal tour of her soon to be home. She followed him in a wonderlust gaze. His house had kept it's vintage visage. She felt like she had walked into the 1860's when she walked around his house. His room however wasn't vintage. He had a state of the art bathroom and the comfiest softest mattress the world had to offer. When he walked into his room, he kicked off his boots, tossed his leather jacket on the chair, and shrugged his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. All Elena could see was abs, abs, and more abs. She looked away as he started unbuckling his pants

"Woah woah-" she started.

"Elena, I'm sleeping in my boxers, besides, I don't know if you've ever made a baby before but it generally includes being naked, kissing, hav-"

"Having sex? Yeah I know the drill Damon. And we will obviously get to that point but this is just a lot. Two weeks ago, you were some jerk bumping into me on the street. I still feel like I hardly know you," she said standing there awkwardly. He gestured for her to sit on the bed next to him.

"Okay, I will level with you Elena, what do you want to know?"

"Why a womanizer? Do you really have no respect for women or?"

He laughed, he couldn't help it, "I think women are some of the most amazing creatures the good Lord ever invented. I, I have trust issues."

"You? You have trust issues? Who broke your heart?" she whispered the last sentence.

"Katherine Pierce. She was gorgeous. Brown curly hair, an infectious laugh. I could never get enough of her. Then one day she decides to shack up with my good old brother Stefan. I was going to propose to her when I walked in on them. After that, she skipped town and I never heard from her afterwards. So in the end, what's the point? Because true love doesn't exist-"

"But it does Damon, because while she wasn't in love with you, you were in love with her. So it does exist. And you know it." Elena said.

He didn't say anything. He just got up and looked through his drawer for a shirt for Elena to wear.

"Here," he tossed it to her, "you can wear my shirt. What about you Elena? Who's your one who got away?"

"Haven't found them yet. Still waiting for the epic love of my life."

"So you decided to marry me?"

"Well, it was a better idea than my doing absolutely nothing at all plan," She said stripping down to her piercing blue eyes drank her in. He thought she was so beautiful. The more he looked at her, the harder it was for him to pretend that he didn't want her. He gulped and averted his eyes as she donned his black t shirt. They slid into bed without another word. He felt different around her, comfortable, like for the first time, he could finally be himself around someone. She rolled over and stared at him. His perfect jawline, the shadows of his eyelashes against his cheek. His pouty pink lips. After a few moments of her staring he glanced over at her, his blue eyes gazing into hers. He acted so tough and untouchable but deep down she knew better. She knew he had good in him. In the past two weeks she had known him, she watched him. Watched him buy a single mothers groceries. Watched him walk a drunk girl home safely from his bar. Watched him visit this elderly lady at the nursing home with Alzheimers and eat breakfast with her for the past two Tuesdays at nine in the morning. He went there one day to see his grandmother, but after talking to one of the nurses, he found out no one had visited Ms. Dorris in the past three years she had been in assisted living. So he had been visiting her every week. The only reason Elena found out about his good deeds was because Bonnie volunteered at that particular nursing home.

"Damon, why don't you let people see the good in you?"

He turned his face towards the ceiling and spoke softly, "Because when people see good, they expect good. I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

After a few moments of silence he looked at her, and silently slid his hand into hers. She was hesitant at first but then she intertwined her fingers into his. She knew that eventually she was going to have to let herself have him, but she knew that the second she did, everything would change. She liked him and she hadn't even kissed him. She was scared about what would happen if they had sex together. They held hands for a few minutes and eventually, that wasn't enough for her. She scooted closer to him, until their arms were touching. Then she scooted even closer. Now his arms were around her and her leg was hiked over his. He kissed her temple gently and said, "Goodnight Elena."

They slept all night like that, in eachothers arms and they didn't move until morning. Damon awoke before her. He began playing with her hair, twirling the soft brown tendrils between his finger and thumb. His blue eyes looked lazily down at hers when she woke up.

"What's that face for?" She said smiling.

"What face?" he asked innocently.

"That face," she said again.

"I'm happy," he confessed with a half smile.

For the first time in God knows how long, Damon Salvatore was happy. He didn't know why or how but he just was. They hadn't done anything. They were just together, they talked all night like old friends. As he played with her hair he couldn't help but stare at her. Her cute smile, her messy bedhead, and his oversized t-shirt stretching barely past her panties covering the tops of her olive skin. When he realized how truly and genuinely happy he was, he didn't mind starting a family with her, hey, he didn't even mind being with her forever.

The loud rapping at the door broke them from their trance. Elena raced to the door and answered it while Damon pulled on some pants.

Caroline's eyes widened when she saw Elena in Damon's shirt.

"Fun night in?"

"Uhm, no Care, it's not like that," Elena pushed her hair behind her ear and tugged his shirt lower.

"Does it matter if it is? You are marrying him after all. Might as well reap the benefits if you know what I mean," Caroline said as Elena stepped to the side to let her in.

"Anyways, today is my day with you two. I got the Justice of the Peace booked. The Lockwoods agreed to let us use their old property as a venue as long as we clean up. Caterer is booked. Cake is ordered. Everything needed for the reception has been reserved for rental. All we need to focus on is your wedding party, what they will wear, and flowers," She brushed past them and sat down at his table spreading out the important documents from her manila folder.

Elena and Damon sat uncomfortably next to her as she droned on. They were mostly dressed but Caroline didn't care.

"The only thing that you two have to do yourselves besides that is get your marriage license from the Clerk of Court. Once you get it, it expires in a month, so try to get it in a couple of weeks."

"Okay blondie, so is there a reason you've stormed ship today or?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes, we have to go get bridesmaid's dresses and get fitted for tuxedos. Elena has three bridesmaids, who are your groomsmen?"

"Alaric, Stefan, and Enzo. Easy, I already asked them. Fine we will go get fitted and I'll rent the tuxedos. You and Elena can go do your, girl flower thing. Deal?" he said with a stink face on the word flower.

"Deal. Now go get dressed," Caroline ordered.

Elena followed Damon upstairs while they got dressed together.

"After you finish everything, will you meet me at the Lockwood's old property?"

"Sure, why there?"

"I just want to see it before the big day. Tell blondie I appreciate all her hard work. I'd do it myself but I have a reputation to uphold," he winked while he shrugged on his leather jacket.

Elena pulled the straps of her dress up and grabbed her purse before Damon stepped in front of her. He was so close to her, she could reach up and kiss him. But she didn't. She couldn't. The past two weeks had been hard for her to resist him but she managed somehow. He placed his palm on her cheek and softly kissed her forehead. He had been doing that a lot lately. She had stopped minding it after the second time he did it. Now she looked forward to it. He was really starting to grow on her.

"I'll see you later Elena," he said giving her a half smirk.


	9. The Arrangement Chapter 8

Jenna surprised everyone by showing up to the bridesmaids dresses. Elena picked long blush pink bridesmaid dresses. She picked pale pink roses as her flower arrangements. Rather than having the men's vests match the bridesmaids, she opted for them to wear boutonnieres that matched the flower arrangements. All Elena had to do now was pick a wedding dress and they would be all set to marry. Because Elena was so quick with her side of things she had plenty of time to stop by the local jewelry shop. She took a page from Damon's playbook and snatched his family ring off of his bedside table earlier in the morning. She got him a plain polished white gold six millimeter wedding band. She noticed how he always opted for plain things. Plain black boots, jacket, jeans, shirts. He was anything but flashy so she got him a ring that said that. Afterwards, she met him at the Lockwood's property. The stone walls were older than old. They were worn with dirt and virginia creeper but in a beautiful way. She saw him standing under the worn gazebo and she made her way towards him.

"You made it," he said.

"How'd everything go?"

"Good, you?"

"Jenna showed up, so pretty good all things considered."

She pulled the little box from her dress pocket. The only reason she wore the dress as often as she did was because of the fact it had pockets. She was so nervous, the velvet box was soaking up some of her palm sweat so she handed it to him, and the words tumbled from her mouth.

"I, I didn't know what to get but I know you aren't a flashy person so I hope you like it. If you don't, that's okay because we can always take it back if you don't but I figured it couldn't hurt to try so-"

"Elena, I love it," he smiled.

She slipped the ring on his finger and it gleamed.

He couldn't help himself anymore. In one swift movement, he pulled her against him and kissed her. Her lips were unyielding against his at first. It was almost as if she didn't want to kiss him. But then she lost resolve and ran her fingers through his black hair and pulled him even more against him. His lips moved against hers expertly. His hands traced the topography of her body. Up her thighs, over her sides, her shoulders, and finally they rested on her face. After a long passionate moment, he pulled away from her. His icy blue eyes were dilated to their full capacity.

"I didn't want our first kiss to be on our wedding day. I wanted it to be ours," he said.

She didn't know what to say, she wanted to kiss him again. But she knew better.

"Elena, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something for you," he said lowly, his hand caressing her cheek.

"And I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something too. But that doesn't change anything. We signed a contract. So whatever feelings we have, we need to put them aside and stay focused."

"You're right," he said pulling away, "and we will."

He walked away. It was just like her to ruin the moment. She couldn't just fully accept that maybe just maybe it was safe to want him. It annoyed him. Elena was always going to be on the brink of giving in, and she would stop herself and pull away even further.


	10. The Arrangement Chapter 9

Damon had remained radio silent the past two weeks. Responding to Elena's texts in only one word answers. What was his problem? What did he expect? They entered a contract. That's not the kind of thing that you can just back out of because of one kiss. No matter how magical it was. Elena couldn't take his silence anymore, whatever was going on between them, they had to figure it out. They were getting married in two days. She got in her car and started driving towards his place.


	11. The Arrangement Chapter 10

There was a knock at Damon's door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he came to the door and opened it in curiosity. And after he saw who was on the other side, he began to close it almost as quickly as he had opened it.

"Not so fast Damon," she purred, "what you don't want to see me?"

"What do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed and perplexed.

"To see an old friend," she said.

"Katherine Pierce, we are anything but friends. So we don't we cut to the chase. What do you want Kitty Kat?" his sneer creeping up as he spat out the words. Before she slept with his drunken brother, he called her that because he loved her. Now it was just an insult.

She slipped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. Elena pulled up and the image before her was beguiling.

"Damon, I made a mistake, a stupid mistake, but marrying someone else?"

"Katherine, it's time for you to go," he said through his pursed lips.

"But Damon-"

"No, she makes me happy! I can be myself around her. She doesn't ask me for anything. She's good and smart, and kind. All the things you aren't. That' I'm not. Please leave-" he said softly before closing the door in her face. Elena watched as Katherine, the beautifully wicked Katherine Pierce, got into her car and drove off.

Elena didn't know what to say, on the one hand she was mad that Katherine kissed him, but on the other she was mad at herself for being mad. She strolled up to the front door and as she contemplated whether or not she should knock, Damon opened the door and gasped as he saw her and dropped his keys.

"Elena, I was just about to be on my way to you," he said stepping to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, come in," he closed the door behind them.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" He said.

"The kiss of a lifetime," she finished.

"I'd hardly call it that. You saw?"

"Yeah I saw, I saw everything."

"Elena, I'm sorry. She kissed me I-"

"No it's fine. Get it out of your system while you can. We get married in two days and it's not like we are real or anything."

Her last sentence cut deeply because no matter how real it felt, no matter how real he wanted it to be, it wasn't. He knew she didn't deserve this. She deserved some rich doctor to sweep her off her feet and give her a real family. But she settled for Damon. He thought back to what he said to Katherine and he knew what he had to do.

"You're right. It's not real. Elena I'm giving you an out. I asked you to marry me and had you sign that contract because I knew you were in a vulnerable place. That you were desperate. I took advantage of you. Your innocent ambitions for being a mother. I exploited it. For my own selfish vendetta. You wanted a love that consumes you, adventure, passion. If you go through with this you might not ever get that Elena. Having my baby will change your life forever. Because even after it all, we co-parent great, there will be some other guy come along. Some guy who won't love our child as much as he loves your own. You know that. You don't deserve that. Elena, I, I love you. I didn't think I could. Or that I would be capable of that. But here we are. And that's why I am letting you go. Because I can't be selfish with you. I can still have your child. We can inseminate, however you want, and I promise I will be a father to that baby that I never got. But I can't make you marry me. I can't," he bit his lip nervously. He admitted it. He loved her. Her heart pounded.

"I am marrying you Damon," she spoke softly, "not because anyone made me or exploited me. But because I want to. I want to take a chance on this. Because even if it doesn't work, at least I tried. We tried. No, we didn't meet by conventional means. But we met Damon. And we are doing this. And I'm praying to God it works," this time she closed the distance between them. Looked in his eyes and kissed him harshly. She could feel herself letting go. Letting her walls down. Letting him in. That was the only way this would all work, is if Elena could let him in. Love him back somehow. His hands gripped her waist tightly as he backed her against a wall. She shucked his jacket off and it fell to the floor. Her fingers twisted into his soft black hair. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips moved from her lips to her neck where he kissed her softly. She tugged gently on his hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed up her neck and bit gently on her bottom lip.

"Damon," she whispered.

"Mhm," he said kissing her.

"Damon," she said as he began taking them up the stairs.

"Elena," he responded dropping her on the bed.

"Wait, let's wait," she said as he got on top of her.

That stopped him dead in his tracks. He straddled her hips.

"Elena, even if it did work, the wedding is in a day, so I doubt you'd show," he smirked.

This eased a smile out of her.

"Damon, two days won't kill you. Besides, won't hurt to give you something to look forward to after the wedding."

"Fine Gilbert," he plopped down next to her, "stay the night then?"

"I can't. Got lots of packing to do," she said.

"About that. I may have paid little Gilbert to do that. What? How do you think he was able to afford the deposit and everything for the apartment."

"Jeremy won't be able to do all of that by himself!"

"He won't. He roped Donovan and Tyler into helping him, so will you stay?"

"Damon you know exactly what will happen if I stay," she said getting up and buttoning the top buttons back on her blouse.

"And what's wrong with that?" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You know what. See you at the altar?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he said pulling her in for another kiss.


	12. The Arrangement Chapter 11

The dress she had picked was a traditional white lace, strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, that was fitted and flared at the bottom. The alterations had been completed and she was bringing it to the Lockwoods for the next day. Caroline would have a fit if Jeremy packed it by accident. Elena didn't really have much to bring to Damons so most of it was going to be put in storage, She didn't want to sell her property, so she decided to rent it out. Because just in case things didn't work out between her and Damon, she wanted a place to come home to. Her home, the home she grew up in. The home her parents built. As Caroline and Elena made last minute wedding preparations, Damon decided to have his bachelor party at the Grill with Alaric.

"Last night being a free man Damon. Any big plans? Strip club maybe?"

"I'm fine right here Buddy," he tipped back his glass.

"I never thought you'd get married. Much less to my step kid. Can't believe it was eight years ago that we met here right after my wife died."

"Only eight years?" Damon said getting a chuckle out of Ric.

"I guess it's fitting thought. Since you skipped town right before I got hitched, I guess I'll show up at yours. So at least one of us looks like a good friend," Ric said.

"Now now, no need to bring up past mistakes best bud. You gotta help me. Should I write my own vows or?"

"I did."

"Hmm, then I guess I will," he said sending Elena a text that he was planning on writing his own vows.

"He's writing his own vows?!" Elena choked on her margeurita.

"He is?" Bonnie said.

"What the hell am I supposed to say in mine? I wasn't planning on writing any."

"You could speak from your heart. 'Hey, you're really hot. Thanks for the baby, 364 days left to go amiright," Caroline drunkenly laughed the words out.

"I'm serious Caroline," Elena said.

"Elena, you like him. Really like him. Generally at this point you guys would be official if this were normal, but it's not. So speak to him honestly. It shouldn't be too hard for you. Start there."

"He told me he loved me last night," Elena confessed.

"Well did you say it back?" Caroline dipped a chip in some salsa.

"No, I didn't know what to say. I want to love him. I feel like maybe I'm not far off from that. What's it been now? A couple of months since we've met and we have been together everyday planning this wedding? But still. I'm scared. He's Damon Salvatore. I don't want to be just some other girl he likes this week and next week he's bored of. I don't want to get married and the first two weeks we will be happy before he realizes how boring I am and then we are stuck in an uncomfortable marriage for a whole year."

"Good point Elena, but. You're Elena Gilbert. You're not just some girl. He told you he loved you. He made his move. Now it's yours. Use your vows to make your move. Besides, would it be the worst thing in the world for you to love your husband back? The father of your future baby? I don't think so," Bonnie made a solid point.


	13. The Arrangement Chapter 12

Elena woke up on Caroline's guest bed with drool dried on her face. She rubbed it off and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Caroline was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Elena, we have to leave in thirty minutes to get ready," she said looking at Elena's pajamas.

"And that is my favorite thing about being the bride today. I don't have to do my hair or makeup. All I have to do is brush my teeth. The rest is taken care of," Elena grinned while Carolone rolled her eyes.

Elena was cool on the outside, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. Today was the day. Today she was becoming a Salvatore. Today she was getting married. Growing up she had dreamed of her wedding day and all those versions she had fantasized looked nothing how it was actually happening. She hoped she would be excited on her big day. Madly in love. Her father walking her down the aisle. But instead her wedding was a hoax. An arrangement in a greater plan. And as pathetic as it sounded, she was weirdly okay with it. She liked Damon, A lot. She didn't know if she loved him, but she definitely liked him. She liked who she was when she was with him. She liked how he got under her skin and grew on her. She liked how he challenged her. She liked how she could see herself loving him one day. Starting a family, and maybe even growing old with him.

As the hair stylist fussed with her hair, Caroline made sure everything was getting set up properly. After hours of snacking on cheese trays and preparation, Elena was ready to walk down the aisle. When she looked in the mirror, she really looked at herself. She wasn't a spritely young girl anymore. She was a woman. A bride. And today was her day. She felt beautiful. Her hair was up in an elaborately braided updo. Her skin glowed. Her lips pink. Her hands were sweaty. She spent the morning rehearsing in her head exactly what she was going to say to Damon. She was excited. She thought that when she signed the contract that she would be signing her life away. That her wedding day would be the day that ruined everything but deep down she knew that wasn't the case. She knew everything would start today. She grabbed her bouquet and watched Stefan and Caroline walk down the Aisle. Then Bonnie and Enzo, and lastly Jenna and Alaric.

Jeremy slinked his arm in hers and said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," She smiled at him.

The first thing Elena saw after Jeremy led her past the wall was blue. Gorgeous, wonderstruck blue eyes. Damon's lips parted just the slightest bit in awe as he watched Elena glow. He snuck a glance at Stefan, and he couldn't help but smile. Damon Salvatore was smiling as he watched her walk to him.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled taking his hand.

Damon's not even listening to the pastor. He can't help but focus on Elena. How beautiful she is. The way her smile is glimmering in the sunlight. When it is time for Damon to recite his vows the pastor nudges him, bringing him back to reality.

"Damon? Your vows?"

"Yes, vows. Sorry, I was, well, I was. She's so beautiful-" he stammered, "Right now it is just you and me. There's no one but us. This is our moment."

He dropped her hand and held her face gently, "I want you to know how much you've changed me. I didn't think it was possible but it is, you did it. My father passed, and I wanted my inheritance. All I had to do was marry. But here I am, and the jokes on me, because I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to choke down your mostly burnt food, I want to be the father of your kids, I want to be there when things go right and when things go wrong. I want to be there for you. For all of it. I love you Elena, I love who I am with you. I just want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel a fraction of what I feel. I want to give you an infinite love within numbered days. However many we have in this life. That is my vow to you, always," he said every word nervously. His stomach rested on the floor while he watched her eyes get glassy.

A tear escaped and began crawling down her cheek, but Damon brushed it off without smudging her makeup with his thumb. He took her hands in hers as she reoriented herself.

"Damon, I spent two hours and twenty-four minutes writing my vows. I know that because I was watching Transformers as I did it. But I think I am going to have to squash that. I think I am going to wing it. I imagined this day so differently ten years ago. I thought I would be a writer. For a magazine. I thought my dad would walk me down the aisle. I thought I would marry Justin Timberlake. But what I didn't think is how easily you would wrap me around your finger. I want to thank you for giving me everything I always wanted. A love that consumed me, and passion, and adventure. There is nothing more that I could want other than for this to last forever. Damon Salvatore, I vow to give you all the things that you have given me."

"Damon, you can now kiss your bride," the pastor said smiling.

Damon wasted no time pulling Elena against him. Their lips were fire and ice. Always competing Darwin's game of survival of the fittest. In the end, Damon's won. Once the crowd began clapping they pulled away from each other, slightly embarrassed.

The reception was fun, Damon played nice, Caroline calmed down. Bonnie and Jeremy danced all night. It was how she imagined it as a young girl, except for the part where the whole thing was a sham.


	14. The Arrangement Chapter 13

Damon took Elena to Alaska because he wanted her to see the Northern Lights. He rented a quaint log cabin that featured a hot tub and a luxurious bed. He wanted their honeymoon to be absolutely perfect. He even brought a couple board games and movies just so that Elena could spend time with him and not feel pressured.

"So what do you think?" He asked stepping inside, his arms weighed down by their luggage. His right shoulder was beginning to ache, not completely from the luggage but from the plane ride where Elena napped on him. He could really use a warm soak in the jacuzzi.

The cabin itself was gorgeous. Authentic logs. It was a dollop of wood in a sea of white. It reminded her of her parent's vacation house they owned outside of Mystic Falls. The cabin sat on top of a hill and it overlooked a pond with mountains in the distance. The Aurora Borealis glimmered above her. Colors shook the sky and rocked the heavens. The whole phenomena didn't make sense to her. She didn't understand how the lights reflected. How they swayed against the moon like waves. Maybe that's why she loved them, because despite being chaotic and confusing, there was beauty and clarity. Maybe that's why she found herself drawn to Damon.

"It's amazing Damon. I love it. I don't know if I ever want to go back," she gleaned at him groggily.

"I hoped you would, you don't strike me as a beach type of girl. You want to soak in the hot tub? Get all warmed up before bed?"

"Yeah Damon, that sounds great. Meet me there in ten?"

"Sure, let me put our bags up," he gave her a half shy smile.

Panic set in as she raced to the bathroom. She picked up a cheap disposable razor that was in a little complimentary bag and began hacking at the forests underneath her armpits. She shaved the littlest bit of unibrow she had. Her eyebrows were bushier than usual but she was on a time crunch so she let them be. There was a mini sweet pea lotion bottle in the bag. It wasn't perfume or deodorant but it was all she had. She rubbed some on her neck, her chest, around her pits. Then she realized that her bags were in the room. She didn't have a swim suit, and she didn't want to traipse in the hot tub in a shirt nor did she want to soak her good bra in it either. She looked at herself in the mirror. Nervous, because after all, this was Damon Salvatore.

"Elena Gilbert… Salvatore. Elena Salvatore. You will be bold. You will be adventurous. You will show him why he married you. You can do this," she said. Her reflection seemed amped up but she wasn't too sure if she was. Nonetheless, she stripped down to nothing, then cloaked herself in the thin white towel. She found Damon sitting in the hot tub with his arms on the sides. His head was leaned back and eyes closed as he enjoyed the jet's bubbling sensation below the water.

She silently sank into the water bare naked while his eyes remained closed. A miniature wave rocked the jacuzzi as she settled and he couldn't help but grin.

"Mrs. Salvatore?"

"The one and only," she said nervously. The heat of the water had nothing on the burning sensation that coursed through her bones like a hot poker. He still hadn't looked up yet. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was one hundred percent in her birthday suit. The whole reception she wanted to sneak away with Damon but people kept getting in the way. Finally, she's here with him. Alone. Her heart raced as he opened his eyes. His eyes drank her in slowly and his lips parted as he watched her breasts float in the water. He had never seen her naked before.

"Did someone not read the itinerary? Could have sworn I put 'bring a swimsuit' in there," he joked.

"I thought I would live on the dangerous side tonight and take my chances. Besides, it's so relaxing and freeing this way. No clingy wet clothes holding me back," she spread her arms in the water.

That coaxed a smirk out of him, "So, what do you want to do tomorrow? I was thinking we could build a snowman, sled, maybe try skiing?"

"We could, we could also stay in bed, we have two weeks on the fun train. We danced all night, the plane ride was so long-"

"Not to you, you slept the whole way through," Damon scooted closer to her.

"Not the whole way through," she knew she wasn't tired from jet lag, she just didn't want to prolong the inevitable for too long. They were married. She was ready, and naked, he should be jumping her bones but instead he was asking her if she wanted to build a snowman and play scrabble.

He pulled Elena on top of his lap so that she straddled him in one swift unexpected move.

"I was with you all day, but at the same time, it feels like I wasn't," his icy eyes met hers as the soft low words escaped his mouth.

"I know. But hey, for the next two weeks it's just you and me. And I promise, it'll take all of three days before you get tired of me and want to take the first flight home," she joked.

"Is that what you think?" He pulled her closer, "that I will get tired of you?"

His question caught her off guard. But in a way, yes. She was scared.

"I've uprooted my whole life for you Elena. Today I officially put all of my eggs into your basket. And you're worried I will get tired of you? As if you're a nineties sitcom. No Elena, I'm not tired of you. Nor will I ever be. Especially if we have some rugrats in the equation keeping us on our toes."

Rugrats. Plural. As in more than one. He wanted more than the one he promised to her. The thought of a happy, white picket fence nuclear family with Damon awoke the butterflies in her stomach.

She pulled him in for a sweet gentle kiss. His lips were soft like cotton candy, and the more she tasted, the more she wanted. She couldn't help herself with him. Desire coursed through her at an uncontrollable rate. His hands were clutching her hair by the fistful. Hers were wrapped around his neck tightly. She craved him. It was the sweetest addiction she'd ever known. Ever since their first kiss, she'd been holding herself back in check. But as his fingers explored her naked body, and his lips nibbled her ear lobe. She couldn't help but tip her head back and moan softly against his lips. He tasted like wine and honey. He smelled like mint and wood. After several moments of kissing harshly, she felt his member rise with the temperature of the water and her blood. Her naval warmed as he picked her up. She wrapped his legs around him and he rushed them inside. The cabin was toasty as he pressed her up against a wall and continued his kissing assault. She never wanted someone so badly before. His skin felt like silk, his abs were perfectly contoured to his body. She wanted to kiss every inch of him until she died. She moaned in anguish against his lips as he laid her on the bed covered with rose petals. He pulled back briefly and his eyes were nervous as he asked, "Are you sure?"

She answered by pulling him against her.

She woke up naked in his arms. His hair was an inky mess. His eyes looked like crystals in the brisk morning light.

Damon was the first to break the silence, "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes," she agreed.

She pulled on one of his shirts and tiptoed to the kitchen were Damon was flipping flapjacks shirtless.

"How many do you want?"

"Three, what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"Ice skate on the lake?" He suggested.

"Sure," she smiled.

They finished breakfast and got dressed for the cold weather. He steadied her as she

began gliding along the ice. Once she got the hang of things she was speeding everywhere. At first Damon stood in awe, he was impressed. She looked so ethereal on the ice. But the more he watched, he began to notice, fissures cracking the surface.

"Elena! It's time to go inside!"

"No Damon, we just got out here, come on and skate with me," she smiled.

"Elena, the ice, it's cracking! Stop fooling around and come on," he was worried.

She didn't listen though, he kept calling for her and she waved at him. Taking a chance, she jumped and twisted her body to execute the perfect ballerina spin. She was fine for the first half of the spin but the inevitable happened. The ice gave way beneath her and she plunged in the sub zero water. Damon jetted across the frozen water in a panic. His hands reached around aimlessly in the water hole before he dived in. The first few seconds felt like hours in the cold water for him. But eventually he found her, her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful with tiny little bubbles escaping her nose. He reached for her and swam back to the hole, throwing her up above the ice first. Once he crawled out he picked her up and brought her to solid land. He didn't want to risk CPR on the ice and have it break again. Just as he was ready to give mouth to mouth she began coughing up water. He rushed her into the warm cabin and drew them a warm bath.

After they got dressed, they sat by the fire, "Elena, did you get want you want?"

"Actually, yes," she said in annoyance.

"Good, so I guess almost dying for a party trick is your new thing now?" he glared at her. How could she be so stupid? Risking everything? He told her to get off and she just had to take her chances.

"Now you're mad at me for almost dying accidentally?" she countered back.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" he stood up.

"Well maybe that's the problem," She got in his face, "wait, no, that's not what I-"

"No I got it Elena, I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?" he scoffed before walking away.

They went to bed in silence. The next morning Damon ignored her.

He was so over everything. When he's carefree and a play boy that's a problem. When he loves her and is open with her, that's a problem. Maybe he was the problem. Maybe he just needed to come to terms with that. That to Elena he would always be the problem.


	15. The Arrangement Chapter 14

For three days Damon hadn't uttered a word to Elena. Hadn't slept by her. Nothing. She knew why, she was always hurting him. Never completely choosing him. She was in a perpetual game of "Let's Test the Water," and the water was always too cold for her. She liked him, she knew that much. He was attractive and charming but love? She wasn't sure. She didn't know. She wanted to but she was holding back.

Her phone, which had been her only source of entertainment the past few days, started ringing. It was her ex, Matt Donovan, who was also her good friend.

"Hey Matt," she picked up the phone.

"Hey Elena! Congrats on the wedding, sorry I couldn't be there. Cop conference outside the county. How was the ceremony and everything?"

"Beautiful, and it's no problem you couldn't be there. I understand, we didn't give everyone enough notice to take off of work," she said.

"No kidding," she could hear his chuckle through the phone, "so Damon Salvatore? Didn't see that coming."

"Damon just, sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do, I just, I can't shake him."

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know, I don't know if you can ever shake them. Anyways Elena, I made it home, I just thought I'd give you a call and congratulate you. Bye Elena," he finished.

"Goodbye Matt," she hung up the phone.

In love with Damon? Everybody on the planet seemed so convinced that she was in love with him but her. She needed to talk to him, figure things out. She found him sitting in the living room with a glass of bourbon. He watched the fire, watched how the flames licked the bricks. She sat next to him, nervous, but ready to talk.

"Damon?"

"Elena?"

"We need to talk," she started.

"Talk? Aren't you sure you said everything you needed to say?"

He was right, she didn't want to talk. Now that she was in his face, looking at him, she knew she didn't want to talk. It's like, when she's around him, he consumes her. Completely. It isn't until they are apart when she questions herself. After all, if you love someone, shouldn't you love them when you're apart too? She was so tired of being mad, she just wanted to kiss him. So that everything could go back to the way things were. So she did, she leaned in and brushed a kiss across his lips. It wasn't until he pulled away that she had made a mistake.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this trip, and you kissing me. What the hell is this?"

"I, I think I have feelings for you…"

"Do you?"

"I don't - I don't - I don't know."

Damon stood up then, pissed, "Hmm. I guess you thought this little trip could help you

figure that out, didn't you? Or maybe you were hoping I'll screw it up so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong? Am I wrong?"

She followed suit and rose too,"It's what you do, Damon! You sabotage things. When I

think about it, every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out!"

"What if I didn't? What if there was no bump? I'm sorry, Elena, but this time I'm not going to make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself," he walked out the room.

It took a couple days but Damon warmed back up to her. While he seemingly had forgiven her, she could tell something was different. He was distancing himself. Backing away. She didn't blame him but how could she? It was hard for him. He hadn't expected to fall in love, much less with someone who didn't feel the same. She would let him get close and then pull back. Right when she was on the brink of letting herself love him completely, she would back away at the last second. He was over pretending that this was a real relationship. He was tired of having hope for what it could be when all Elena did was refute him.

When she got back from their trip, she had made plans immediately to spend time with Caroline and Bonnie. She knew that if there was something Elena was doing wrong, they would tell her.

"So how did it go? Tell us everything," Caroline sipped on her milkshake. Bonnie snacked on her fries while Elena began.

"We had sex the first night. And it was amazing. He was gentle and sweet and, I don't know. Then the next morning we were fine. We decided to go ice skating, and he told me to get off the ice because it was cracking, but I didn't, I thought I would be fine. Next thing I know I'm drowning under water. He saves me, drags me inside. Warms me up and goes off on me. He tells me he is mad at me because he loves me and then…" Elena trailed off.

"And then what Elena?" Bonnie pushed.

"And then I told him that maybe that was the problem," she finished.

Both of their faces dropped. And for a moment of stunned silence neither of them spoke. Eventually Caroline did what Caroline does best and said something.

"Why would you say that?"

"I didn't mean it-"

"Well if you didn't mean it then why would you say it? Elena, you're on a honeymoon with your husband, who you just made love to, who also, incidentally enough, almost watched you die. And you tell the man who is in love with you and just saved your life that his love for you is the problem?" Caroline said increasingly getting more pissed as she went on.

"I mean, Elena, after all the winners I dated, I would kill to have someone look at me the way Damon looks at you and it still not be good enough," she finished.

"Care-"

"No. Elena, just stop. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you mess up a good thing. I've never personally liked Damon, but I like how he treats you. He's good to you. Yeah, I know about your arrangement. But I heard his vows, I see the way he feels about you. That's real. I am your friend, and I love you, but I can't stay here and listen to you. I don't feel bad for you. Your biggest problem right now is being married to a man who adores you and is hot. I just can't. Sorry Bon, I'll catch you later," she got up and left.

Elena and Bonnie sat in an awkward silence after Caroline's untimely departure. But eventually Bonnie grabbed her hand, "Caroline means well, and while she could have worked on her delivery, she made a solid point. He loves you, and I know you love him too. You're scared, and I get that, but Damon shouldn't have to suffer because you're scared. Love is scary. Being in love is scarier, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't embrace it. Look, I should probably head out, today is move in day for me and Jer, call me later?"

"Yeah Bon, and thank you. I mean it."

She smiled at Elena and left.

They were right. Both of them, Elena couldn't believe how unfair she had been to Damon. And yeah, Bonnie was right, it wasn't that Elena didn't love Damon, it was that she was scared she couldn't stop. Because one day, Damon could die and Elena didn't know if she would be okay ever again. After her parent's death, she couldn't handle losing anyone , her fear shouldn't let her get in the way of a good thing, and whether or not she liked to admit it, Damon was a good thing.

Elena Salvatore, was deeply, madly, and unconditionally in love with Damon Salvatore. She knew that, now, now it was time he did too.

She left the diner and headed towards the Salvatore Estate. She needed to see him, and tell him. Once she got to his house, she stood nervously in the entryway for a few seconds. She knew she didn't need to knock but she was still anxious. What if she was too late? What if she told him and he didn't care? She pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her brain as she walked in confidently.

"Damon?" she asked.

There was no answer but she heard the shower running upstairs so she followed the sound. When she entered his room he was drying his hair with a towel, another towel clung to his hips.

"Elena?" he asked startled, "what are you doing here?"

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.

"And it couldn't wait until dinner?"

"I love you Damon. I do, and it scares me that I love you so much. That one day I could lose you and that I will be the only one left to remember our love. That once that happens it will be like we never happened. I am so scared. But at the same time I am so in love with you and I'm ready. I'm ready for whatever. But what I am not ready for is not giving us my best effort and then regretting what could have been in the future. I want you Damon, all of you. Forever," she said trying not to sound desperate.

Damon didn't say anything, he just walked over to her and pulled her in for a heady kiss. He couldn't believe it. She loved him. She said she loved him. He didn't waste any time ridding her of her clothes. He wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible. He was done saying I love you, now he just wanted to show her. He wanted every part of her. The good, the bad, the messy, all of it. And for the first time ever, Elena wanted that too. They lost the ability to think coherently in the throes of passion. Afterwards, she fell asleep against his bare chest as he played with her hair. A genuine smile on his face as he remembered their first conversation and how much they had already changed since then.


End file.
